Chocolates and a Radio
by Flower in the River
Summary: There are very few things that can make Ichigo nervous. This is one of them. Just a little Ichihime fluff.


**I do own Bleach, I do! I'm just writing fanfiction about my own story...in English.**

**...Okay, maybe I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki finished wrapping the box and set it on his desk, staring at it as he tried to figure out what to do next. Feeling nervous wasn't very normal for him.<p>

Fight huge hollows? No big deal.

Invade Soul Society? Easy to do.

Fight the Espada and Aizen? What, you mean you're _supposed _to be nervous when fighting creatures stronger than a captain and a immortal, evil man with a God complex?

Give chocolates to his girlfriend on their one-year anniversary?

...

Not so easy.

_Go to her apartment. Knock on the door. Give her the chocolates. It's not that hard! _Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange hair. A small part of him wondered if she'd even remembered that it was their anniversary. She wasn't the most...organized person in the world to begin with, and while she had a wonderful imagination, she often forgot about things in the real world.

_Maybe I'll just go in a little bit, _he decided, reaching over and turning on the radio, letting the music wash over him for a bit. As he was dozing off the program changed to one where people were able to call in and send messages to other listeners.

"And now our next caller, from Karakura Town, Orihime-san!"

_Wait, what? _Ichigo jerked upright, tiredness gone.

"Orihime-san?" The DJ asked, as there had been a silence.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I've never done this before! Am I really on the radio?"

"Yes, yes you are!"

"This isn't a trick that the little green men are playing on me?"

"..."

Ichigo burst out laughing. No mistaking it, that was his Hime on the radio.

"So, uh, Orihime-san, why are you calling in today?"

"Oh, that's because, er, well it's embarrassing," she admitted. Ichigo knew that she'd be twisting a lock of her auburn hair around her finger as she spoke, and biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous. "Well, actually, I totally forgot and I didn't have time to get him a present, but, um, it's our anniversary..."

"You're married to him, then?"

"NO! No, it's not like that! We're just dating!" Ichigo grinned again as he heard the DJ wince, his eardrums most likely hurt from Orihime's mortified outburst.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say..." Orihime took a deep breath. "Happy first anniversary of dating, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo turned off the radio and stood up, lifting the box of custom-made red bean paste filled chocolates.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Orhime."<p>

"Ichigo-kun! I thought you'd forgotten!" Ichigo laughed, standing in the doorway of Orihime's apartment.

"That's something, coming from the person who forgot in the first place." Orihime's face turned beet red.

"You...you heard me on the radio?" she squeaked.

"Well, it wouldn't have been much of a present if I hadn't, right?"

"I'm sorry I forgot!" she burst out, her grey eyes avoiding his brown ones. "I'll get you a better present, I promise, I'll-"

Ichigo bent and kissed her, effectively cutting her off.

"It was a great present," he assured her after they broke apart. "Mine's not nearly as good as that, but here."

"Chocolates filled with bean paste!" she gasped with pleasure. "They'll go perfectly with the new udon recipe I wanted to try out tonight! Would you like to stay for dinner, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo swallowed, looking into his girlfriend's wide, hopeful eyes.

"Sure, Hime." She let out a happy squeal, showing him into the apartment and hurrying into the kitchen to start dinner. Ichigo saw her pull octopus meat, bananas and peppers out of the fridge.

_The things I do for her..._

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know, udon is a Japanese noodle dish not usually served with bean paste filled chocolates...or nearly anything that Orihime's putting in it, for that matter.<strong>

**Poor Ichigo xD.**

**There's a button down there...you really really want to click it and leave a review, don't you? It's okay, you can do it! Satisfy the urge! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
